camelotheraldfandomcom-20200216-history
User talk:Vanesyra
Welcome Hi, welcome to Dark Age of Camelot Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Paladin page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Bioware Linda (Talk) 21:00, July 14, 2011 Box/Attributes GREAT work on the Attributes box! I love it! I added it to the Hibernia classes, and it made things so much easier. Thanks for putting the time into making it. Larame 04:29, July 15, 2011 (UTC) Yeah that's pretty nice :) Etaew 07:50, July 15, 2011 (UTC) Realm Ranks I like the changes you have made to the Realm Ranks page, its much more easy to read now. Etaew 09:18, July 16, 2011 (UTC) Classbox I noticed you removed the extra information on the classbox, these boxes are the highlight of important information whilst the page is full of discussion and further information, if you don't mind I've reverted the commenting out for this and we can discuss this further if you desire. Naturally the eye moves right of the page near the image when looking for key information, the user won't scroll down the page for it. --Etaew 09:52, July 26, 2011 (UTC) RE: Icons, BioWareMythic has provided some feedback http://camelotherald.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:BioWareMythic they can host the images if you get some time to zip them all up and post the URL on his talk page. --Etaew 10:20, July 26, 2011 (UTC) Item Template Hi Vanesyra, You've done some nice template boxes so far, and I was hoping you could create one for items. I would like to start having some items information on the wiki, and a user has offered to start this. I would also like a consistent layout, the Artifacts are all done by a users hand. Let me know if you feel like doing this, I may do some work on this tomorrow. It should contain most of the information found on zam eg. http://camelot.allakhazam.com/item.html?citem=32897 Thanks, Etaew I have started to collect some data that is needed for a item template Template:Item. Still thinking about how to display the item information. I still don't know how to display the artifact level requirement of stats (for example +40 hit cap on Ceremonial Bracers) at level 4), I think they are not that important because you level them once and you are done (maybe only add a note on the artifact page?). Also the procs and effects on items need some more thinking. At least I have to think about how to connect a item with a npc, quest or mob that drops it. In that content I have also written me a little tool to get information about what page is using a template with what parameters set. Later that could be used to get special list of items. For example a list of all items with dex overcap or a celerity proc. Also something like that could be used to export all items within the wiki to import them into a spell crafting program. A little example for this on the Template:Box/Abilities: (please delete the two tables after you saw them to save the space ^^) Vanesyra 02:15, August 16, 2011 (UTC) ---- Pretty nice tables, I've added a few fields to the item template a little. I used to have a tool for my server on DOL but that isn't live anymore, it also showed tooltips, could be an interesting feature to use if I can be bothered to go and upload it again. --Etaew 09:52, August 16, 2011 (UTC) Item Screenshots I notice you added an image for an Astral Item. I added some yesterday for a couple of Artifacts. Should we pick a default skin to use for these things? I use Bob's UI with Derida's windows. Skeetarian 16:35, August 22, 2011 (UTC) This isn't actually an image, this is the new template that Vanesyra is working on that can be applied for all items. --Etaew 17:58, August 22, 2011 (UTC) As already pointed out, this are no screenshots this is the Template:Item @ work. Please do not try to add items on your own for now, the template needs more work before it can be used. Vanesyra 21:51, August 22, 2011 (UTC) Chat Fancy an IM planning session for the wiki? I get the feeling we are on our own for the moment, IRC/IM/DOL website --Etaew 22:43, August 24, 2011 (UTC) You can find me at irc.quakenet.org #deb as DEB|Vroni or irc.sorcery.net #ywain as DEB|Vroni. Vanesyra 12:51, August 25, 2011 (UTC) Not a problem at all. Thanks much for the touching up. Be sure to check more of my articles, I'm sure they'll be in dire need of it ;) Jakingbcksunday 13:35, September 20, 2011 (UTC)Nobald (Lion's Pride) 1.111 Changes Hi V, hope things are going well for you, you've been doing some great work on the damage calcs, I did want to point out that the 1.111 changes are on Pendragon so the changes to the wiki (although needed) should be cautious, as they are subject to change until released on live version Etaew 00:05, January 11, 2012 (UTC) I know. The good thing about the wiki is that you have a history to look at. But doing the edits now should help people that test the new stuff on pendragon. So I started editing them, knowing that it's still in testing. Vanesyra 00:09, January 11, 2012 (UTC)